Star of Wonder
by Violets and Lilies
Summary: A story about the Magi's journey to Bethlehem. Based on Matt. 2: 1-12 and the song We Three Kings.
1. Westward Leading, Still Proceeding

The young boy, Abda, servant and student of the great Magi, looked into the night sky, gazing at its peaceful beauty. The stars, his favorite nocturnal feature, sparkled like bright diamonds.

Then the boy dropped his gaze and sighed, scowling at the two wooden buckets in his hands. He'd much rather be gazing at the stars than watering the camels, but he was only a servant and a student, not a master.

Oh well, he thought, shrugging off the weariness of a busier than average day, when I am a master, I will send my students to do the chores.

He poured the buckets into the trough and headed back to the well for a refill, patting the camel's noses as he walked passed them; they were in a friendly mood and did not spit at him.

As he rounded the impressive stone walls that enclosed the school's courtyard, softly whistling, his eyes couldn't help but to lift skyward again. He stopped short, nearly dropping the empty buckets, staring aghast at the wonderful sight—a beautiful star. How could he have missed it before? Surely it was there, wasn't it? It had to have been…stars like this didn't simply appear, or did they?

Abda heartbeat quickened as he racked his brain, trying to remember his lessons. His hands trembled—why couldn't he remember such a thing?

He bit his lip in indecision—it was awfully late to be asking for a lesson, but what if the star disappeared? What if it wasn't there tomorrow and the great masters didn't have a chance to see it?

Abda knew _that_ would be unacceptable—a student of the great Magi simply couldn't allow that. He had to wake them.

Then he stared at the empty buckets in his hands and groaned.

What about the camels?

~*0*~

Afsar, the most senior Magi, their leader, smiled as he came to his bedroom door. He was tired and looking forward to his soft mattress. Looking down the hall, he smiled tenderly at his two younger friends, Armaan and Kerman. They were excellent men and wonderful scholars, and Afsar often gleaned wisdom from their younger insights. He knew that they were looking forward to a restful night's sleep too.

Suddenly, the three scholars heard the pounding of running feet on the soft carpeted floors. Turning, they saw their student and servant, Abda, running toward them at top speed, his face unearthly pale. The three wise men paused, waiting expectantly.

"_Wait, please, my masters_," the boy croaked, his hands trembling, as he came to Afar and bowed low.

Afsar smiled kindly, but ever the teacher, gently reminded the boy that he was not allowed to speak unless spoken too.

"Forgive me, my master." Abda pleaded, his face stricken, "But, I had to come—I had—there is a star. I have seen a star, my master."

"That is good, my son," Afsar replied gently, "For it is night and you are not blind."

The other masters laughed gently, but Abda looked stricken, shaking his head.

Afsar smiled compassionately, placing a gently hand on the boy's shoulder, "My son, I was only joking—forgive me, but surely you know that some ribbing is not a thing to become upset with."

Abda shook his head again, then bowed before speaking, "Forgive me, Master Afsar, forgive me, but you see, the star that I have seem is _new_—I am sure that it has never been in our sky before—and, oh, its _size_, my masters, I have never seen something so _large and bright_."

"Oh, wise masters," the boy pleaded, "You must come see!"

The three Magi exchanged looks of concern and curiosity.

"You're quite young to make such a statement, my son," Afsar pointed out gently, wanting to go to his bed and sleep, "But peace, my son, you are tired from your busy day. Perhaps the sky will look normal tomorrow night, after you have rested."

Abda's face turned pale, his eyes pleading, "My master, _please_, come look—_please_—I know I am not mistaken!"

"Perhaps, we should go see what the boy has discovered, worthy Afsar," Armaan spoke up.

Afsar glanced at his friend, with brows raised. The younger Magi shrugged and smiled, before continuing, "After all, our young ones have been right before, and we older ones must not be convinced that we have all the answers."

Afsar smiled ironically, remembering a time when Armaan had been right over his own objections. "Are you speaking from experience, my friend," he asked wryly.

"If the sandal fits…" Armaan replied, showing small dimples.

"Then what will it be, wise friend?" Kerman asked Afsar, hoping that their elder would choose to go out; hoping that he had not lost the sense of adventure that he'd had as a younger master.

Afsar sighed. Looking at Abda's face and the faces of his colleagues, he knew that they would not be satisfied without seeing the star. So much for a long night's sleep, he thought. "We will go out," he said, his voice wistful.

Abda's face beamed with joy, "Thank you, master Afsar!"

The Magi allowed Abda to lead the way; following him through the peaceful courtyard and beyond to where the walls around the school did not obstruct their view of the sky. Then, looking up, the Magi felt a strange tingling sensation course though their bodies and each one inhaled sharply. Abda was right—_this star was new._

"I have brought nothing to write notes on." Kerman mumbled, when speech and sense returned to him.

"When I was a student," Afsar, replied, "My old master taught me to never be without something to write on or something to write with—this is the first time that I have disobeyed him."

Armaan said nothing, but there was a faraway look in his eyes.

"Then it is new?" Abda guessed, by the Magi's tone and conversation, "Oh, what does it mean, my masters?"

"It means, my son," Afsar answered, "that some great king has been born—a king so grand that God Himself has seen fit to announce his birth in the Heavens."

"I cannot imagine one so great," Abda murmured.

"Do you suppose the star announces the birth of the one that is King of the Jews?" Kerman, asked his elder, raising his brows.

"What do you think, my wise young friend?" Afsar tossed the question back to him.

Kerman grinned, knowing that he should have expected as much from his older friend. He nodded an ascent. "I believe it is, Afsar," he murmured.

"And you, Armaan," Asfar asked, turning toward his other young friend.

"I concur," Armaan answered, still staring at the magnificent star. "And, what's more," he continued, "I suggest that we should find this child and present him with gifts that befit his authority—I am sorry, Afsar, if I have overstepped my authority by being so bold, but that is my suggestion."

"Not at all, my dear friend," Afsar smiled lightly, "It is a fine suggestion. Besides, are we not all masters? You have not overstepped your authority."

"So will you take my suggestion to heart?" Armaan asked.

Afsar smiled, "Of course, my friend." Turning to Abda, a twinkle coming into his eyes, he continued, "Prepare the camels, dear boy! We will leave as soon as everything is prepared."

* * *

An hour later, the three Magi gathered where Abda was finishing up with the last preparations for the long journey ahead. He longed to go with them, but knew that it was not his place to ask such a thing. There were times and places in which the masters must forge ahead and the student must remain behind.

"You have done well, my son," Afsar praised him, "Thank you for your haste in preparing for this journey."

Armaan patted the boy's back, "Thank you for seeing the magnificent star and coming to tell us—without you, we would be snug in our beds at this hour."

The three wise men laughed at his half-jest, but did so joyously; none of them wished to return to his bed now.

Kerman bid Abda farewell, saying, "Thank you, lad, for your persistence in getting us outside. Not one of us is disappointed to be going on this journey though we might have been disappointed to leave our beds just an hour ago. You are an astute lad."

Abda's ears rang with their praise and his face lit up with joy. He bowed to them, saying, "I wish you God's eternal blessings has you go forth in search of the one whose birth He has seen fit to announce from His Holy Throne."

He bowed again and the Magi mounted their camels, then slowly left the school behind.

As they traveled, they kept the star in front of them; it proceeded before them, leading them westward.

After several miles, Kerman asked Afsar a question. "Wise friend, what gift did you pack for the babe?"

"Gold," Afsar answered, readily, "He is a king, and what could be a more fitting gift for a king than gold."

"And you, my friend?" Kerman asked Armaan, "What did you bring for the babe?"

"Frankincense," Armaan replied, smiling tenderly, as if he could see the babe in his mind's eye.

"Why frankincense?" Kerman asked.

"What better gift for one whose birth is announced by God Himself," Armaan answered, "Surely, as one so close to God, the babe will one day don the robes of a priest—someone to lead God's chosen nation closer to God Himself."

"I don't know of anyone who could know the mind of God better than God Himself." Afsar mused, "Do you mean that the babe is God Himself, coming to earth to lead His own people?"

"Perhaps it is something like that," Armaan replied.

"And you, friend?" Afsar asked, turning to Kerman, "What did you bring for the babe?"

"Myrrh" Kerman answered quietly, his eyes downcast for a moment.

"_Mrryh_?" Armaan questioned, his brows rising, "As in the embalming oil?"

Kerman smiled sagely, a twinkle in his eyes. He replied, "We are all required to leave this world for the next, aren't we?"

Then continuing, he said, "Perhaps, upon his death, the babe will be sacrificed to save many—and God, knowing everything that will happen, has chosen to honor his coming sacrifice by announcing his birth from Heaven."

Afsar closed his eyes in thought for several moments. Swaying with the motion of his camel, he mused, "King and God and Sacrifice."

* * *

**Author's Notes**: The four people in this chapter all bear Persian names. I'm sure that someone could argue me into the ground as to why the Magi aren't of Persian origin, so I'll just say that I like Persian names—sue me.

Abda means "servant". I named him that for obvious reasons.

Afsar means "leader" or "commander". I hope no one is offended, but upon closer examination, Afsar is listed as girl's name. Opps, I'll have to be more careful next time as to what line I'm looking at. I'm not going back now.

Armaan means "wish" or "longing". I thought that was a good name because people were longing for the Messiah.

Kerman is named for a city in Iran.


	2. Guide Us

The Magi were weary after weeks of traveling, so when they saw a great city on the horizon one morning, they rejoiced.

"I do believe that we can just make it there today," Kerman said, his eyes dancing, "Then, after we've restocked our supplies, we can be on our way."

"Which city do you suppose it is, Afsar?" Armaan asked, "It's huge and we've seen nothing but small villages so far."

"By the look of it, I'd say it is Jerusalem."

"Jerusalem?" Kerman asked, "You mean the seat of the ancient King David?"

"Yes, that's right," Afsar answered.

"Then do you suppose our journey will end there?" Kerman asked anxiously, his expression one of weariness, but also intrigue, "Don't you suppose that the King of the Jews would be born in the city where their greatest king ruled?"

"That would be nice, wouldn't it?" Armaan agreed, "Then we could get off these camels and have some time to stretch our legs."

"Going bowlegged, are you, Armaan?" Kerman teased, laughing loudly.

"No more than you, friend," Armaan replied, with a laugh, his tiredness abating slightly in his mirth.

"We will follow the _star_ to the babe, not our selfish desires," Afsar's wise voice cut through the younger men's banter with unusual sharpness.

"Yes, of course," the two younger men acknowledged, with guilty looks. Kerman added, "I'm sorry, Afsar—I only meant to relax us with a bit of jesting."

"And I was happy to be distracted—I'm sorry," Armaan said, "The journey has been a long one."

"Distractions not only relive the pains endured on a long journey, but they also keep you from seeing your destination and therefore, sometimes make your journey longer," Afsar replied sagely, "Do not set your hearts on staying in Jerusalem—ten to one, the babe will _not_ be there—we must follow the star wherever leads us or we will not find the babe."

"Yes, of course," Afsar." Armaan bowed his head.

"Do you know who rules in Jerusalem, Afsar," Kerman asked, changing the subject.

"King Herod," Afsar replied without taking his eyes off the distant city.

"Will we pay him a visit—for pleasantries sake?" Kerman continued.

"I don't see why we should," Afsar replied, "Many a foreigner has entered the walls of Jerusalem without paying homage to Herod. What business do we have with him?"

"Perhaps he knows where the babe is," Armaan said, speaking quietly, hoping not to draw the wrath of his friend, "It has been many weeks since Abda saw the star—the child, even if he was born in Jerusalem, might very well be in some small village by now—and with one so important, Herod might be able to direct our path to him."

"The _star_ will direct our path," Afsar stated firmly, "Why should we involve King Herod?"

"It's only a suggestion, my friend," Armaan answered, trying to back away from the argument, "Besides, we'll have all day to decide—Jerusalem is still miles away."

"Afsar scowled, "I do not like your suggestion, my friend."

* * *

It was nearly dinnertime when the three camels ambled majestically through the city gates and the Magi were grateful to be amongst people again. They were weary from riding, and if truth were known, a tad bit weary of each other. The younger men had pressed Afsar all day, lobbying him to ask King Herod where the new king might be and Afsar could hardly stand them.

"We will _not_ be stopping at that man's palace," the elder Magi insisted, "We don't need too—the _star_ is our guide, not man—not _that_ man!"

"Shh—forgive me, Afsar," Armaan said, his voice tight with tension, "I have heard that King Herod has spies in the city to keep track of the citizens _and_ visitors."

"And this is the man whom you want us to greet?" Afsar snapped, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were raving mad!"

"Our friend isn't mad, Afsar—just tired—I think we all are," Kerman reminded the elder gently, "And surely, the camels need a rest and supplies need to be restocked. If we stay in the city long, we're sure to be noticed—our reputation far surpasses our tiny school, after all—don't you suppose that greeting Herod would make things easier—Magi cannot move about the city unnoticed…not with those spies Armaan talked about."

"That is why we must press on and follow the _star_." Afsar reasoned.

"But the camels…our supplies?" Armaan asked, "Who knows when we will have an opportunity like this again—who knows how long our journey might be?"

Afsar gave him a stern look, "My friend, you have allowed weariness to cloud your judgment—_that man is_—"

"Excuse me!" A short fat man interrupted the elder Magi from the ground, reaching up to take hold of Afsar's reins.

Afsar gave the man a cold look, "Unhand my camel, sir—we have business elsewhere and are in haste."

"Well, you will take a halt _now_," the man sneered, "King Herod has heard that the great Magi have come to his city and he wishes to dine with you this evening—I am his Captain of the Guards, Erol."

"Afsar's eyes turned to ice. "You would keep us from our errand," he asked, trying to hide his fear behind incredulousness, "_We_, who are of high rank—you would—"

"And _you_ would insult the mighty King Herod by refusing?" Erol replied, without irony, "No, I think that it's best that you take a few hours break—besides, perhaps my King can help you with your errand."

Erol then turned abruptly and pulled Afsar's camel after him; the elder Magi was powerless to protest, and the younger men followed silently.

Within a few minutes, Erol had guided them though the throngs of people and was standing in front of the enormous iron gates leading into King Herod's palace. He whispered a code word to the watchman and the gates parted. In another minute the Magi were able to dismount in a large spacious barn.

"You may go to the palace and refresh yourselves before dinner. Do not concern yourselves about your camels; they will have the finest care we can provide." Erol's eyed their dwindling supplies happily, before adding, "And your packs will be refilled with our finest wares."

"Your kindness is very welcome," Afsar replied, choking on his words, his face taunt with anger.

The Magi left the barn with haste, then, once outside, they slowed to talk quietly amongst themselves.

"You're not your usual diplomatic self this evening, Afsar," Kerman said gently, testing the waters.

"How could I be diplomatic, friend?" Afsar asked, "That-that _pig_ forced us to come here—why, we're no better than slaves behind these walls!"

"All the more reason for diplomacy, my friend," Armaan said, gazing steadily at his older friend, "A calm head is what we all need to get out of here—and I still don't see the harm in asking Herod where the babe was born. Surely the birth of the new king, with his star in the night's sky, has been gossiped about all around town. In fact, I wonder why we didn't hear chatter about it already."

Afsar stopped short, closing his eyes, as if defeated. "Alright, fine—have it your way, perhaps you are right," he sighed, "Perhaps you are right…Alright, we will ask—I just hope that King Herod doesn't harbor ill will against the babe."

* * *

"It is an honor to have the esteemed Magi at my table," King Herod said, his voice oozing with fakeness, as he chewed a bite of mutton, "What has brought you to Jerusalem?"

"Have you noticed the bright star that has graced the night sky for the past several weeks?" Kerman asked, careful taking the measure of the King.

"The bright star?" Herod questioned, "No, I'm sorry, but I do not spend my nights gazing at the heavens, though I understand that that is your trade."

Keeping his gaze steadily on the King, Kerman continued, "It is a truly beautiful star, your majesty—very bright _and_ the most enormous that we've ever seen."

"Is this so?" Herod questioned.

"It is," Armaan joined the discussion.

"And what does your elder say?" Herod asked the silent Afsar, "I have not heard your voice grace our discussion yet."

"I concur with my colleagues," Afsar said, treading lightly.

"And you have come this far to study one star," Herod asked, perplexed, "Do you not have all the materials that you need at your school?"

Armaan could not look at Afsar, knowing how much his old friend would not like what he was about to do, but they had traveled so far already, and Herod might possibly know something—he had to ask, he had too. He said, "We believe that the star is a new one, never before seen, and that it announces the long awaited birth of the King of the Jews."

Herod visibly stiffed, as Armaan continued, "We are interested in finding the babe and presenting him with gifts that are befitting of his authority."

Kerman broke in, forcing himself to ignore Afsar's scowl, "We were hoping that the babe might possibly have been born here in the city—after all, Jerusalem is the ancestral capital of Israel." He took a sip of wine before continuing, "However, we had assumed that such a great event would be much talked about, and we have not heard even a whisper of it."

"How disturbing," Herod acknowledged, "How very disturbing indeed—I'm afraid that I too am in the dark about such an event taking place in the city, however, after we have finished our meal, I will be happy to inquire about the matter with the chief priests and teachers of the law. Hopefully, _they_ will be able to shed some light on the matter."

* * *

King Herod closed the heavy wooden door softly behind him, his face thunderous, as he looked at each of the men gathered around a long table in the palace library.

"_Well_," he growled, "Have you got an answer for me? What shall I tell those star-gazers?"

"We do, your majesty," a priest replied, swallowing his nerves, "We do."

"_Well_?"

"It is said that the babe would be born in Bethlehem, in Judea, your majesty," the priest continued, holding out an old scroll, "See, the prophet Micah wrote, But you, Bethlehem, in the land of Judah, are by no means least among the rulers of Judah; for out of you will come a ruler who will be the shepherd of my people Israel."

Herod yanked the scroll from his outstretched hand and read the passage for himself, then stood, seething with rage for several moments. Then, abruptly, he tossed the scroll carelessly on the table and strode quickly through the door. Once outside and alone, he stood shaking almost uncontrollably for several minutes, muttering to himself, "Why _me_?"

Finally, regaining control of his emotions, Herod called for the Magi to be summoned and strode down the hall to meet them. Once everyone was seated and a fire was blazing in the fireplace, Herod began. "I assume that you are in great haste to find this child?" he asked.

"That is quite right," Afsar spoke as diplomatically as he could, "Have you discovered any news on his whereabouts?"

"I have," Herod said, smiling, his teeth glinting like the fangs of a hungry wolf in the firelight.

"If you please, your majesty," Kerman said, "but will you not tell us? We are in a—"

"You are in a great hurry, yes, I am aware of that," Herod said impatiently, "But I would like to know something in return _before_ I give you the information that you seek—agreed?"

Afsar shifted uncomfortably.

"What information is this, your majesty?" Armaan asked, carefully.

"I want to know when—" Herod said acidly, "_when_ the star first appeared in the sky."

"It has been several weeks, your majesty," Kerman replied easily.

Herod nodded, the wolfish smile reappearing slowly across his face. "Good," he purred, "_Very good_."

"And the information that _we_ seek, your majesty?" Afsar reminded him, his pulse quickening.

"Yes, yes, of course—it is written that the babe is to be born in Bethlehem."

"And may we take our leave now, to continue our search for him?" Afsar asked, increasingly anxious to be far away from Jerusalem. The Magi began to rise from their seats.

"Peace, you wise men—peace," Herod said, gesturing for them to keep their seats, "I have but _one_ more request."

"Yes?" Afsar asked, hardly daring to breathe.

"I ask that when you have found the babe, you would return and report his location to me—I too wish to bow my head and worship him."

* * *

Less than an hour later, the Magi were once again swaying with the slow rhythmic steps of their camels. The lights of Jerusalem began to fade away and the star once again shone out brightly, leading them on.

"Well, I must admit," Armaan sighed, "that was a very uncomfortable exchange."

"I agree," Kerman said, "Following the star brings me much more peace and assurance then Herod did."

Afsar said nothing for several minutes, worry lines etched on his face.

"Afsar?" Armaan asked, "Will you not speak on the matter?"

"What have we done?" was all their elder said.

* * *

**Author's Note**: One more chapter! Thanks to all readers/reviewers. You're the reason I do this. I'm really hoping to get this one done on or before Christmas Day, so keep checking back. I'm also working on another Christmas=themed Bible one-shot that I want done within the same time frame, but it's not as far along. I think I'm going nuts.

Erol is a name meaning, "strong" and "courageous". I thought that would be a good name for a Captain of the Guards.


	3. Thy Perfect Light

As long as the lights of Jerusalem cast shadows around them, the Magi travel through the night's stillness with trepidation in their hearts, but finally they broke free from of the city's grasp and give their attention completely to the star.

"Now, _that's_ a reassuring sight!" Afsar sighed, letting his body sag somewhat with relief, "I almost feel like I could relax."

"What's stopping you?" Armaan, asked.

Afsar laughed softly, "Guilt, I guess—I keep thinking that I should have talked you two out of going to Jerusalem."

"Fat chance of that," Kerman said, "We were tired, and we wanted what we wanted, when we wanted it—I'm sorry, Afsar, you were wise and we should have listened."

I'm sorry too," Armaan said.

"Still…"

"Oh, come on, Afsar," Armaan cut in, "We all messed up back there—it's not your fault alone—you didn't stop us because we didn't want to be stopped and you aren't a tyrant."

"Still…"

"Afsar…"

"_Look_!" Kerman interrupted suddenly, pointing ahead, joy radiating from his face.

The others turned and saw the star's radiance pouring out in great, nearly blinding, beams on the little town of Bethlehem.

"My fellows!" he said, excitedly, "I believe we have arrived!"

"Oh! Who would have thought that such a little town could be the birthplace of one as grand as the King of the Jews?" Armaan murmured.

"Ah, have you forgotten your lessons, friend?" Afsar asked, "The great King David was born in this town."

"Oh, yes, I _do_ remember that!" Armaan cried, his face lighting up with recognition, "_Oh_! So…it must be that the new king wasn't born in the town where King David ruled, but in the town where he was born."

"Do you suppose that the new king comes from the same family?" Kerman asked.

"I'd say there's a very good chance of that," Afsar replied, "Don't the prophets of old say that God will put someone on David's throne to rule forever?"

"Yes, I believe they do!"

* * *

The three camels ambled easily along the quiet empty streets, shuffling the sand with each step. The streets were well lit by the star's radiance and the Magi could see everything quite clearly. They wove through the crooked streets with joy and thankfulness in their hearts—Herod was long forgotten now—and finally came to a small house that bathed in the glow of the star's light.

Each man looked at the others, hardly believing that a king could be dwelling in such a humble abode.

"Do you really think…?" Armaan started to ask, but Afsar cut him off.

"What is the star telling us, Armaan?" he asked, "Goodness knows, we got into trouble the last time we didn't follow the star."

"I know, I know, and yet, I can hardly understand…"

"I don't understand either," Kerman admitted.

"Do we need to understand?" Afsar taught them patiently, "_Look_, at what you see?"

He went on, saying, "I see the star that we've been following for weeks has its beams pointed squarely at this little house—why do you hesitate now that our goal sits in front of us? Does it cease to be our goal if its shape is different than what we expected?"

Afsar began to slide down from his camel's back, eagerness on his face, as he finished his thought, "No, let that not be so—let us follow the star wherever it leads and not have preconceived ideas about what we'll find when we get there—preconceived ideas are only distractions, and I'm sure you remember what I said about distractions this morning, don't you."

"Yes, Afsar," the younger men murmured in reply, slowly climbing down from their camels. Armaan couldn't help but let out a sigh; it was a relief to stand on the ground again and it was a relief to arrive at their true destination.

They moved stiffly toward the door and knocked softly, mindful of the late hour and the young child inside. A regular man opened the door, seemingly completely unfazed by the three Magi standing before him.

Afsar spoke for the group, saying, "Excuse me, sir, but we have followed the star that illuminates this house for many weeks. It is our understanding that the star is pointing the way to the newborn King of the Jews, and given that its light clearly rest on this house, we assumed that the royal baby must be inside."

The man nodded, understandingly. "Come in," he said opening the door and beckoning them though, "My wife has not yet gone to bed, though the Child is sleeping." The Magi stepped over the threshold, and the man added, "Forgive me—my name is Joseph. My wife is Mary."

Surprised, Afsar asked, "So you are the father of the newborn king?"

Joseph hesitated, searching his mind for an explanation that sounded believable to someone who had not seen and heard all the things that he and Mary had seen and heard, but found none. He opted to just tell the story like it had been told to himself and his wife. When he was finished, the three Magi could only stare at him with expressions ranging from astonishment to wonderment.

"Wow…" Kerman breathed, "Who'd have thought of _that_ but God?"

"So…it seems that our speculations were true," Afsar said, his tone thoughtful. "He is a King and God will set Him in charge of a Kingdom that never ends. He will act as an intercessor between God's people and God, as a Priest does. And He will save His people from their sins—which surely means a sacrifice."

"We have gifts for the Child," Kerman said, suddenly remembering.

They lined up, trembling with anticipation and Afsar stepped forward first.

Looking down at the Child, he couldn't help but to think of the crown that He would wear one day. He couldn't help but to think of what an amazing Kingdom this Child would one day rule. With a smiling and happy heart, he lifted the lid on the little chest that he'd carried so far. The heaping mound of gold glittered in the candlelight.

He said, "Gold for His honor."

Armaan came next; his head bowed respectfully, a humble expression on his face. With an unexplainable peace in his heart, he untwisted the top of the bottle that he had carried so far and the sweet smell of frankincense floated into the air.

He said, "Frankincense for His pleasure."

Kerman came last, his steps weighed down by sadness and grief. It tore his heart that the Child sleeping in that crib would one day pay the price for everyone's sins—but how else could He possibly save everyone as the Angel had told His parents? A sacrifice is the only way to be cleansed of sins, he thought, so how else can it happen?

He stared sadly at his little bottle, filled with oil, saying, "Myrrh for the cross He will suffer."

Now, stepping back, the Magi looked relieved. They'd accomplished what they had set out to do and not many things feel better than that. So happy were they that they sank to their knees and worshiped the Child and the Father who had sent Him.

After a time, they got to their feet, suddenly mindful of the young family who they were keeping awake. "I'm sorry that we've kept you awake for so long," Afsar apologized for the group, "But we're so wonderfully thankful that you've allowed us to intrude and pay homage to Him and the One who sent Him."

"It has been our pleasure," Mary said, smiling tenderly, "He is not for us to contain to ourselves, after all."

"It is late," Joseph added, "Will you not send the night here with us?"

Afsar smiled and nodded. "That is most kind of you," he consented.

Something stirred Afsar in his sleep. He startled awake, thinking that he'd heard a voice. But, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the strange room, he realized that no one else was awake.

How strange, he thought, closing his eyes, hoping to return to sleep quickly, I could have sworn that I heard a voice, he thought, but finally dozed off again. He was reawakened within moments, now fully aware that he had heard a voice and suddenly recognizing its message.

His heart pounded with fear and grief. So Herod does mean to do the Child harm, he thought, wholly unable to sleep now.

"Afsar?" Armaan's voice whispered though the darkness, "Are you awake?"

"How could I be asleep?" Afsar muttered, "Did you just have the same dream that I did?"

"Was it about not going back to Herod?"

"Yes,"

"Then, yes, we both had the same dream."

"You mean we all _three_ had the same dream." Kerman's voice joined the discussion.

Afsar ran his hand over his face and groaned. "Oh, what have we done?" he muttered.

"What do we do now, Afsar?" Kerman asked, anxious.

"We go home a different way, of course—just like the Angel said."

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Okay, a very Merry Christmas to all who have read/reviewed. Thanks so much!

When I wrote the scene where the Magi gave their gifts to Jesus, I borrowed lyrics from the song "How Many Kings" by Downhere, instead of using the "We Three Kings" lyrics. I hope no one gets disappointed, but I used the "We Three Kings" lyrics in another Christmas fiction and I just didn't have the gumption to rewrite the same lines. Then while at work, I heard "How Many Kings" on the radio and loved the idea of using their lyrics instead.

I chose happiness and joy to be associated with the gold and Christ's kingship because the coronation of a new king or queen is a joyful occasion. I chose peace to be associated with frankincense and Christ interceding on our behalf because it should be comforting to us who believe that Christ is doing that because none of us is worthy on our own. I chose sadness and grief to be with myrrh and the grave for obvious reasons—myrrh was used as an embalming oil.

Sorry for the late update. I was really hoping to get this up on Christmas Day, but the site seemed to be down...did anyone else have problems posting yesterday?


End file.
